The Beginning Seal
by rainbowsweets
Summary: Lily and James have just entered their third year at Hogwarts. Lily finds herself in deep trouble with many secrets from Hogwarts.


**These characters and setting belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine.**

**In the Beginning**

Lily kissed her mother and father, then ran her way through the platform 9¾ entrance to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She looked around trying to find her best friends and fellow third years Leanne Gooseberry, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the ever so lovely James Potter.

_There late like usual. _Lily sighed.

Even after only two years she knew her friends well, enough to know that they were late for everything! Lily decided to pick a seat before they were all taken, and they had to sit with Lucas Malfoy, and Severus Snape like they did last year. She did not want an episode like that again. She pulled her fiery red hair into a high ponytail, and stepped onto the train. She looked around for a booth, and finally spotted one. She took a seat and pulled out her new Charms book. Lily was a master at charms. Most of the Griffindor house called her "charm master Lilster". She giggled to herself thinking about this.

The Booth door slide open and a violet- eyed, brunette stood there silently swearing to herself. "Damn it all! Why ain't any of dees booths clean of you British peeps! I can't get away!" Lily giggled at her funny language.

"I think the only place you'll find empty now is the loo!" She smirked at her joke.

"What in hell is the loo!" The brunette asked. "Damn all you British are always pushing up on me!"

"Let me guess you have either met Snape, and Malfoy, or Potter and Black?" Lily smiled.

"I think he said his name was Sirius, or something. He came right up to me and BANG! I felt he finger all up on my ass!" The brunette spoke firmly but calmly.

"He pinched you didn't he? That Black for you! Come sit down! What's your name by the way?"

"Teresa, from New York in America, that's why I'm new. Ain't London great? I'm havin' trouble understanding these brits" Teresa finished her sentence and sat down the booth door slide open and a tired looking James, Lupin and Sirius jumped in.

"James! Sirius! Lupin! You're here!" Lily jumped onto James, Lupin and Sirius in a large hug that knocked them all over.

"Whoa! Lily! Slow down! Let us catch our breath." James lightly pushed lily's warm body off himself, Lupin and Black, and the booth's door opened again. Leanne walked in, her bright blue eyes shining with a mischievous gleam.

"Leanne!" Lily once again pounced on one of her best friends and tackled her to the ground. Both girls laughed. Leanne lifted her head and saw the brunette sitting beside James.

"Oh James! Who is you new friend?" Leanne teased, and James and Teresa blushed.

"That be Teresa, from New York in America." Lily stated, to her blushing friend.

"Nice to meet you Teresa", James held out his hand for a shake but Teresa looked at it like it was a foreign object.

The train lurched, and the kids knew that they were on their way! They talked and talked, and learned more about Teresa, and the great New York.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes, please leave all your luggage on the train it will be brought to your dormitories later." The loud speaker droned.

"Oh no! I don't have my robes on!" Lily, Teresa, and Leanne exclaimed in unison, all three jumped up grabbed there bags, and ran to the bathroom giggling.

When the train stopped Lily, Leanne, their new friend Teresa, James, and Sirius climbed out behind all the other third years.

_Another year at home_ Lily stated to herself. She sighed and kept walking, ever since her first day at Hogwarts Lily had felt at home, around more people like her.

"Firs' years! Firs' years 'ere please! Firs' years! 'is way firs' years!" The friendly sound of Pappy the grounds keeper conducting the first years onto the great trip to the school.

"Hi Pappy!" Lily, Leanne, James and Sirius all called together, while Teresa looked in amazement at the friendly giant, which towered over her.

"'ey kids! 'ows your summer bin? Uh its gotta wait! 'ore firs' years commin'! Firs' years! Dis way firs' years! Come on now! Get a move on!" Pappy urged on the little children as the stared in amazement.

The six friends moved there way to the carriages that would take them to the school. They picked a cart and sat down to talk.

"So what are we going to do for our beginning prank on Slytherin?" James asked with a mischievous gleam in his dark green eyes.

_What amazing eyes he has. They're wonderful; I could just drown in them! _Lily said quietly to herself. "I think potter here should bewitch some stink bombs, and I'll", Lilly puffed up proud of herself "Will charm their utensils to dance and… I don't know maybe sing the anthem?"

"I don't know Lily, I think stink bombs are too classic, and singing utensils? Come on! How about we charm their robes to sing the Griffindor anthem, and make their hair red and gold!" Sirius laughed at his prank while Lily scowled, from being shot down so fast she usually gets at least some praise!

"Can I make a suggestion?" Teresa spoke up to everyone's surprise, Lily nodded and she continued "At my old school I was the master pranker, with and without magic. Since I we can use unlimited magic why don't we charm their bench's to turn red and gold when this Snape and Malfoy don't look, then when they do they turn back to the right color. We can do the same to their hair and robes" Teresa looked around satisfied with her master prank while James and Sirius clapped.

"Your good! Let's do that, it will work with Lily's charming skills, and Potters Potions, we are so in right in!" Leanne exclaimed to her friends. Everyone nodded in agreement as they came to a stop in front of the great castle of a school.

_It's great to be back! _Lily said to herself as she stepped out of the carriage drawn by nothing but invisible magic.

As the Second through Seventh years sat down at the four different long tables representing each house- Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The strict Griffindor house keeper Professor McGonagal walked in holding the famous three legged stool with a special witches hat, which was know by the name of "the sorting hat". Professor McGonagal was followed by a small army of nervous first years waiting to be sorted into their houses. Professor McGonagal placed the stool down in front of Dumbledor and the hat sung its song, introducing each house. (I.E- I can't write the sorting songs, so please feel free to write your own!)

When the hat finished his song, Professor McGonagal pulled out her long scroll of first year names.

"When I call your name you will come forward and sit on the stool, the hat will be placed on your head. When you are sorted please make your way to the table, and sit. Now- Advin, Sarah"

"Slytherin!"

"Applet, Gooner"

"HufflePuff!"

"Burnese, Brian"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Craven, Melissa"

"Slytherin!"

"Devvin, Michiell

"That's My Sister!" Teresa exclaimed in excitement, as she sat up to see her sister.

"Griffindor!"

Teresa's voice was heard over all the other Griffindor's. The list continued, and many more were placed in Griffindor and the other houses. When the list ended Professor McGonagal picked up the hat and the stool and stepped out of the way. At this time Professor Dumbledor stood up and started to make his beginning of the years speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledor's voice boomed and he waited before continuing because of all the cheering and clapping the students were doing. "I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is to, like its name says, stay forbidden. Also I would like to introduce a new teacher, Professor Titanic who will be teaching care of magical creatures. I expect him to get your full respect, like any other teacher in this school. And now! I think you all deserve a nice meal! Let the feast begin!" Dumbledor waved his wand and the platters, which were empty, were now full of amazing cooked chicken, beef, corn on the cob, and every other delicious food you can think of.

Sirius, Lupin and James piled their plates high with food, and started to eat. Lily, Leanne and Teresa looked at them in disgust as they placed some food that they like onto their plate.

"How can you chow down like that when there is so much to think about?" Lily nudged James.

"'ow do woo fink?" James asked with his mouth half stuffed with food. "'at if der tof fink 'bout?"

"How about our beginning prank? Shall I charm it up?" Lily asked with a mischievous smile.

"Charm away charm master Lilster" Sirius smiled, and Lily giggled. She pulled out her wand and nudged Leanne, who nudged Teresa. Teresa and Leanne pulled out their wands and whispered a few magic words and all of a sudden Snape and Malfoy's hair and robes were red and gold. Then James, Lupin and Sirius pulled out their wands and said some magic words then the Slytherin's benches and tables were printed with red and gold flashing lions. It took a few seconds for the school to notice, but then a burst of laughter erupted. Even some of the teachers were giggling.

"Potter, Black, Gooseberry, Lupin and Evans see me after dinner." Professor McGonagal's voice boomed over everyone's giggling.

"You're lucky you're new! You would have been called to if you had been here last year with us!" Leanne whispered to Teresa. Teresa giggled.

After dinner Lily, Leanne, James, Sirius, and Lupin went to McGonagal's office while Teresa and her little sister Michiell followed the prefects up to their rooms.

"The password is sugar lollies" One prefect named Oliver told them.

"Heeeeellooo children! Now what can iiiii do fooor you toooday?" The fat lady droned in her happy-go-lucky voice.

"Hello Fat Lady" The Griffindor's said in unison "sugar lollies" Oliver told the fat lady

"ok dear, here you go!" The picture opened to the common room for the Griffindor's house.

"Girls rooms to the left, and boys rooms to the right." The kids scattered to find their beds, and unpack.

Teresa was just unpacking when Lily and Leanne walk in looking frustrated.

"What's up?" Teresa questioned. "What did prof. McGonagal do ta ya'll?" Lily and Leanne looked at her in with questionable looks on their faces.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked "but never mind, Professor McGonagal gave us 1 weeks detention with the grounds keeper, Pappy. But that's not the worst thing. We have to clean the potions room! Have you seen that room? It is so dirty! Ahhahhahhahhahhahh!" Lilly screamed into her pillow out of frustration.

"That stinks girlie!" Lily looked up to find Lupin looking over her with his big brown eyes.

"Lupin! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" Lily yelled at him.

"How could I have scared you half to death this year and last? Wouldn't you be dead? Hmm?" Lupin played.

"Oh shut up! You and you literal thinking!" , Lily giggled.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily nodded "I know it's a long way away but will you go to the Halloween ball with me?" Lily looked at him surprised and nodded with a smile. When Lupin left the girls giggled while they got ready for bed.

"Lupin is so cute! You are so luck Lily!" Leanne exclaimed. Some passing third years girls who had heard the news started hassling Lily to explain how everything happened. So Lily explained and they all screamed.

_I can't believe I said yes! I don't really like Lupin more then a friend, but I do really like Potter, such beautiful eyes, and he has filled out this summer! _Lily told herself. _Maybe I should have asked James before I said yes. Wait NO! I can have my own life, and I don't need to ask him if I can do things before I do them! I'm a big girl._

"Lilster what's on your mind?" Leanne asked Lily as she sat down.

"I don't know! I just think that maybe I should have asked James before I had said yes to Lupin. You know we went to the Halloween ball together last year. So maybe he wanted to go together again. Is that wrong to think ahead about our relationship?" Lily looked at a surprised Leanne.

"Uh Lily? James, Lupin, and Black all decided that they were going to ask people to the ball early, and Lupin decided to ask you… and James.. Uh asked.." Leanne paused

"Go on.." Lily urged "Who did James ask?"

"James asked.. Uh me." Leanne turned to face Lily.

"And what did you say?"

"Do you really want to know?" Lily nodded "I said uh.. yes."

"WHAT! You said yes? How could you?" Lily stood up and started pacing.

"Well, he told me that Lupin was asking you, so I said yes. I didn't think you would mind. Sorry Lil." Leanne stood up and followed Lily trying to comfort her.

"You know what?" Lily sat back down on her bed and continued putting on her socks, "I don't care if you are going with James, I have my own life, so we can do what we want by ourselves!" Lily finished and pulled the sea blue sheets that James had always said match her blue eyes, back so she could get in. Leanne stepped over to her bed just beside Lily's, and pulled out her snow white teddy bear that Lily bought her for Christmas in their first year who she named snow. They two friends lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, which was charmed to show the stars like they were sitting outdoors.

_I really do love it here_ Lily told herself _with friends and handsome men all around. _She sighed under her breath. Finally Lily fell asleep.

4


End file.
